Newtspeck
❝ He might have the looks, yes. But I'm far more charming. And I know how to treat a lady.❞ — Newtspeck to Dripsplash Newtspeck is a blueish-grey tom with a light brown underpelt and bright green eyes, his build is pretty athletic and on the tall side, thanks to his long yet muscular legs. He is sociable, flirty and arrogant. He is currently ranked as a warrior from RiverClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Abyssinian(parents, build and fur) Description: Newtspeck has a very athletic and tall build, most of his size is thanks to his long yet muscular legs, which are quite useful for swimming. His fur is a blue-grey tone with a light brown underpelt, he also has tan markings along his chin and around his eyes, as well as a black tail tip. Lastly, his eyes are a deep, bright green. Palette: : = Base (#383B44) : = Underpelt (#AC8159) : = Markings (#DFC8AE) : = Eyes (#99A361) : = Inner Ears (#D3A49C) : = Nose (#5B2B21) : = Tongue (#CF958A) : = Pawpads (#E4AEA4) Voice: Very smooth and clear, it has been slowly maturing over-time. Scent: Rainwater. Gait: Long and confident strides, his chin held up high. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Brave -' Newtspeck would never back down from a fight even if he was given the chance to do so. He tends to perform dangerous things in order to show off his braveness. * '''+ Sociable -''' He is pretty much a social butterfly, going from cat to cat and striking up conversation with anything he can, sometimes even going as far as just straight-on flirting. * '''± Flirty -''' He sometimes just doesn't know where the line between complimenting someone and flirting with them is. He is also sometimes considered a player, something he learned from his father. He also used to have competitions against his half-brother about who was able to flirt with more cats. * '''± Carefree -''' He is far too relaxed about most things, which make him seem as if he simply didn't care about them. * '''− Arrogant -''' He is too prideful, which causes him to sometimes look down on others who he believes are not up to his level. * '''− Self-centered -''' Tied in with his arrogance, he strongly believes that most of the world does revolve around him, though he's been trying to change it. '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Loner Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *He meets Dripsplash and flirts with her alongside Troutstream *He meets the newcomer Plumcuddle, complimenting his appearance **After talking to him for some time, they become good friends *Troutstream drows at the territory **Newtspeck comes across his half-brother's corpse, he takes it back to camp **Newt and Plumcuddle mourn Trout's death *Newt buries Troutstream, regretting never telling his brother he didn't actually hate thim *A group of rogues makes a dam outside of RiverClan's territory, blocking their access to food and water *Lionspeckle, a former RiverClan tom, comes back home **Newt and him flirt for a bit, they become good friends *Newt invites Lionspeckle out, they spend some time at the stepping stones, they end up spending the night outside **Lion compliments Newt, catching him off guard and flustering him *Newt starts distancing himself from Plumcuddle a bit, though he doesn't notice at first *RiverClan has a rock fight at the crystal caverns **Newt teaches Plum how to throw rocks successfully, also starting to call him pet names *Newt invites Plum out to stargaze someday **They never seem to have a chance of doing so, though *Newt realizes he likes Lionspeckle and Plumcuddle, which causes him to be conflicted about his feelings *Newt and Plum have a talk, Newt apologizes for being a bad friend and once again invites Plum out to stargaze together **Things get a little better between the two *RiverClan fights the rogues, Newt gets a few scratches but nothing too serious **Three of the rogues are killed in the fight **Lion blacks out in the middle of the fight, Newt carries him back home and takes him to Bugpaw and Perchwhish to get him healed up *Newt visits Lion inside the medicine cats' den, where he spends the whole night next to him **Lion confesses to him **Newt, although panicked at first, replies with the truth that he is confused about his feelings **Lion gets angry at this and storms off to the peak *Newt starts blaming himself for everything he's done wrong, ending up at the territory while crying and moping 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Cares for | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Misses ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Plumcuddle/Warrior/Best friend and crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ |⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"He's truly a sweet-heart, very cute, too." :He chuckles, a fond smile on his face while he purrs lightly :Lionspeckle/Warrior/Friend and crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ |⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"I'm sorry." :He mutters, averting his eyes |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Dripsplash/Loner/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"I hope you're safe." :He smiles a bit, letting out a sigh |-|StarClan= :Troutstream/Warrior/Half-brother/⦁⦁/Trust% ::"I- uh... I'm sorry I never told you I actually did care about you." :He frowns, regret clear in his eyes 'Trivia' *He shares a voice with Shawn Mendes *He regrets not telling his brother he loved him before he died *Newt's father only was looking for a meaningless fling with his mother, though it ended up resulting in hsi birth **He wandered away from the clans with his father for a bit, learning his father's bad habits and eventually returning to RiverClan 'Quotes' ❝ I- I like you, okay? I-I really do... but... it's just- it's complicated. You're an awesome cat, you really are, Lion. I love spending time with you, it's always fun to mess around and everything but it just- I'm confused about my feelings. ❞ — Newtspeck to Lionspeckle when he confesses ❝ Woah, careful there cutie, you might get hurt if you just throw them around randomly ❞ — Newtspeck to Plumcuddle at RiverClan's rock fight ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' File:Newt_b_sarah.png||Newtspeck by Sarah File:Newtt.png|Newtspeck by Petal File:Newt_b_court.png|Newtspeck by Court File:Newt_ryl.png|Newtspeck by Rylie File:Newtspeck_gift_2019_feb.png|Newtspeck by Emme __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Agensive Category:RiverClan Category:Warrior